twokindsfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:DarthKeidran/What's Next? - 8
Introduction SuperGilligan93 here, welcome to the episode 7 of What's Next? I like to call myself a Twokinds Oracle, because I love, and have lately had fun, trying to make predictions about where Tom will take Twokinds next. If you like doing such also, add the oracle template to your user page by inserting into your userbox. On Sunday I'm going to post a 9/11 Tribute. My Last Prediction Yes! Last week's prediction was that "Tom will remain focused on Natani and Kathrin onboard the Na'Rella."User blog:SuperGilligan93/What's Next? - 7 I managed to survive this week in the predictions department. There are three reasons I'm posting early this week. # I've had an irking feeling that Tom's going to post early, and maybe even twice, this week. # I want to dedicate Sunday's post to September 11th victims and survivors. # School didn't start tonight as I thought it did, so I'm free to post. Recently in Twokinds Page 935 (As of this writing, the current page.) came pouncing in this week. * Kathrin, still lying on Natani, wishes that Keith was there at this time and he had gone ashore, prompting Natani to ask how long she was out. Kathrin indicates it had been "ages" (IRL it has been ages) and then asks if she's alright. * Natani explains that she feels fine, and like a burden had been lifted she didn't know was there. * Explains that she and Keith had been taking turns caring for her until Keith left the ship to track down help for her. * Natani, beginning to feel uncomfortable with Kat's position, kindly, and awkwardly thanks her for her help and asks for her to get off because of "feeling pretty exposed". * Kathrin gets up, begins to help Natani up, but when explaining the others already left, remembers that the ship might be on fire soon and drops Natani, who hits her head. The Predictions We still have only a few choices, which can be seen below. # Tom will remain focused on the events aboard the Na'Rella. #* First, unless Natani is suddenly fine going about "the Keidran way", she needs to get dressed. #** This is where we wonder if they are going to spend time doing chest bindings, if the robes/vest can be tightened enough by themselves to disguise her figure, or if she just doesn't care anymore like when she was younger. #* Next we need to see what's happening on the ship. Is it on fire yet? Has Keith arrived (not likely)? If needed, can the two ship off and wait a bit from shore? # Tom will focus on Keith Keiser and the other Basitins. #* In summary, Keith it's rushing to Natani's aid with Madelyn and Lynn (possibly with Sealeen and Landen) in hot pursuit. #* If he is able to reason with any of the wolves because of the fact he is trying to save one that will be awesome. # Tom will focus on Edinmire #* We all know that crap is hitting the fan in Edinmire, that the wolves who had been incarcerated are going to be freed, and "all hell is going to break loose" (I'm quoting Stoik the Vast there). #* Most of the wolves will refrain from fighting and running the town they had lived in for most, if not all of their lives. As much a I hate to say it though, I still see great potential for a bloodbath of innocent wolves to occur. #* Trace and Flora will probably become more involved in resolving the conflict. Closing Thoughts With fire encroaching on the Na'Rella, we know that there isn't much time the two have left. Natani and Kathrin have to act immediately. We haven't seen Keith since 911, but because we know his objective he can be touched on less. And we know that a nightmare is going down in Edinmire and having seen Edmund Sirus at the beginning of the chapter, we'll likely see him, and possibly Euchre. Locking In I'm going to try to post sooner in the weeks more often, preferably Wednesday or Thursday so I can avoid seeing parts of comics before posting, like what happened last week, if I jump into the live stream. Additionally, this would prevent even side sketches from affecting my predictions. * I'm positive that Tom ain't going to show B-group again until the chapter turns. * Even though Keith is still racing to save his "significant other" from the fire, that's exactly what's happening as far as we're aware. * We just have too much material on the Na'Rella to forsake it just yet. * Tom is more likely to build up tension using this situation and then provide a cliffhanger through a chapter change or subject change. Page 89 of this chapter is coming up. (97 pages in Chapter 10 - Loyalty or Honor? holding the longest chapter record) and I now predict that: Tom will remain focused on Natani and Kathrin's escape from the Na'Rella. References Category:Blog posts